TVs increasingly grow sophisticated as centers of home entertainment systems. An outcome of this trend is that TVs increasingly can be used to present a wide variety of content from various content sources, TV channels being but one type of content source. As TVs become capable of presenting an ever-expanding selection of content from different sources, the present invention recognizes that it is desirable to provide users with easy to use tools for content management, among them the ability to establish subsets of content that are favored by the users.